ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 259 (6th August 1987)
Plot Mary unknowingly loses her purse in her laundry at her flat as she prepares to take it to the launderette. She tells Rod she is going to phone her mother and get Annie back. The pirate radio station continues to operate from the Café. Mr Khan, a solicitor of Saeed's, offers Sue £5,000 to vacate the flat in four weeks time. Den is in a bad mood and Lofty reminds Simon how angry he can be when he is moody. Dot boasts to Rod about her son's successes, oblivious to Rod and Darren's smirks. Darren phones his wife but she is immediately hangs up on him. Two of Rod's punk friends ask him if he wants to steal with them, but Rod refuses to get involved. Ali learns of Mr Khan's cash offer and demands a minimum of £20,000. Magda works out the books for Den, already aware it will be £200 short. Darren and Rod hang out together in Mary's flat with beers bought by Darren. Kelvin points out to Ian that he is behind on rent. Ian tells Kelvin he is skint so Kelvin gives him and Tina an extra week to raise double the money. Mary phones her mother and asks for Annie back, but her mother refuses to let her have her back. Willmott-Brown winds Den up about the five-a-side football tournament. Mary returns to her flat and cannot find her purse. She throws Rod's cans of beer out the window in fury before asking Arthur, Dot, Michelle and Pat for money so she that can travel North to retrieve her daughter. Ian tells Tina they need to take more care of their finances. Ali and Sue decide to visit Hassan's grave where they have a heart-to-heart about how much they miss their son. Dot tells Ethel she is writing to Nick but is unimpressed by Ethel's lack of interest on the topic. Mary lashes out at Rod for stealing her purse despite him insisting he did not. After calming down, she tells Rod she is going to hitch-hike her way up North and is adamant she is going along. Magda tells Den he is £200 short. Simon confesses the money was stolen because he left The Vic unlocked; Den accuses Simon of having an affair with Magda whilst they were being burgled and knees him in the groin. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Darren - Gary McDonald *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Michelle - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Willmott-Brown") *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast *Cassanda - Suzanne Halstead (Credited as "Punk Girl") *Mr Khan - Dhirendra *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Punk Boy - Garry Roost *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Cemetery Notes *Pauline Fowler (Wendy Richard) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Mum, I want Annie back.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes